


Soulmate September 2020

by Ali6ce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali6ce/pseuds/Ali6ce
Summary: Hey guys! So I'm going to attempt to do this challenge! By now you should all know how terrible how I am at keeping up with updates so I'll promise to do my best but I don't know how it will end.Either way I hope you like this one shot, let me know what you think!Bye, see you tomorrow!Ali c:
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Day 1 - Stable Boy - Prinxiey

**_ SOULMATE SEPTEMBER _ **

**Day 1:** _Your Soulmate's name is written on your wrist or palm._

**˜*˜**

"Okay, so, here you will find every kind of equipment you may need to ride your horse, from seats, to rains, to brushes and other cleaning supplies." The girl said guiding Roman through the big storage room.

He had just arrived in town a couple of days before, and decided to immediately go to the local stables to check out the place his horse had been staying for the past week.

He had always loved horse riding, he loved the feeling of the breeze running through his hair while he was running with the animal, the connection you had to have with the horse in order for it to listen to you, the immense sense of freedom it provided... he just love everything about it. And he was good at it. _Very_ good at it.

"And finally, this is where we keep our horses and where you'll find Queen whenever you wanna ride h- Roman are you okay?" His guide stopped mid sentence, looking back at the boy she was giving a tour to who just stopped dead in his tracks.

The red haired guy was watching wide eyed as another boy around his age curried his horse, giggling when, every once in a while, the animal snout against his cheek, tickling him.

"Who's that guy?" He asked, his voice lowered to an awe-filled whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes: Queen, the horse that would literally bite everyone who came closer then a four feet distance apart from her owner and favorite groomer, was letting this random dude curry her and was even cuddling him!

"No one knows his name, he hardly ever talks, and even when he does he refuses to disclose any private information. He's the only one able to tame even the wildest horses, reason why he is the only one able to get close to Janus, our biggest and most difficult horse. He is honestly the mystery of this stables." The girl answered, shrugging slightly.

Roman curiously observed the guy, his head tilting in interest as he studied him: He was pretty short and from what he could tell by how big the hoodie he was wearing looked on him, he guessed he must have had a slim, lithe body. He was smiling and chuckling, which made his whole face light up, his pale complexion even more accentuated by the black clothing and dark, messy hair that was probably in need of a haircut.

"Does he ride?" He asked curiously, his eyes leaving the boy just for a second to see the girl shrug.

"I have no idea. No one had seen him do it, but I wouldn't exclude it honestly." She sighed before looking at her watch, her eyes widening, catching red haired boy's attention, "I'm sorry for cutting our tour short but I really have to go, I have a class in less then ten minutes and I still have to change. So if you need anything just call! It was nice meeting you!" And with that she ran away not even giving him the time to answer.

Roman turned back towards the mysterious man, his eyes full of wonder before smirking. Yeah, the girl told him he rarely talked and didn't say his name to anyone, but there was no harm in trying right?

So with the most confident look he could put on, he made his way towards him, immediately gaining his and Queen's attention as the both stopped and looked at him, the guy's smile slowly disappearing.

His horse neighed happily seeing him, making Virgil shoot her a confused look as he lightly held on to the rains and gently pet her nose, studying the guy approaching him.

He had natural red hair which he kept pushing out of his face every ones in a while, his bright blue eyes seemed to shine with curiosity as he walked towards him and despite his fairly normal clothing, he still had some kind of regal aura shining around him.

"Hey." He greeted stopping right in front of Virgil.

The darkly dressed guys didn't respond, just raising an eyebrow before offering him a nod of the head. After all why would a guy like him talk to someone like Virgil? Like, come on, the dude looked like a full on Disney prince, why would he even look his way?! And to be completely honest, even Roman couldn't explain why he felt so attracted to emo, he just did and decided to go with the flow.

"What's your name?" He asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, making the guy in front of him smirk as he shot him a side glance while gently petting Queen's nose.

"Why do you ask?" Roman almost blushed for how deep and husky his voice sounded, but he quickly got a hang of himself willing the red hue away from his cheeks.

"Uhm, because I wanna know? Why else would I ask?" He bit back sassily. Clearly, he was not expecting a sarcastic reply from the other, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise when he did.

"Yeah, well, I wanna be the queen of England, but that's not gonna happen. What a shame, I guess we don't always get what we want." And with that he just shrugged and walked away.

The next day when Virgil went to the stable to start working with some of the horses and maybe even bring some of them out to stretch their legs, he did not expect to find anyone else there already. After all, who in their right mind would go there before 5 am?

So when he heard the unmistakable sound of hooves hitting the ground and a voice encouraging Queen to go faster, saying he was surprised was a euphemism.

Putting down the bucket he had just taken out from the storage room, the darkly dressed guy made his way towards the outside of the stables, his lips parting in amazement.

There, in front of him, the guy from the day before was speeding on his horse, not missing an obstacle and not making even the smallest mistake.

Virgil had to admit it, he was good. _Very_ good. It was almost a mesmerizing sight to watch the way he could move with the horse as if they were one, the harmony and synchronization in every single movement, the way the small strands of hair coming out of the helmet were moving in the wind, sometimes falling into his eyes.

He was so captured by his way of riding, he didn't even realize that the guy had just dismounted his horse and was taking her back to the stables, making his way towards him but still without noticing him.

Virgil followed him with his eyes, question after question running through his mind. There was no way this guy didn't race, so who was he? Was he in the National Championship? Was he trying to get in?

After putting Queen in the stables, Roman turned around and started making his way towards the storage room so that he could get what he needed to clean and groom his horse, a movement on his right immediately getting his attention.

When he turns around, his eyes meet the bright warm eyes of what he think is the biggest horse he has ever seen, its body hiding a smaller horse right behind it; he smiled, taking in the animal's black coat and the white spot covering half of its face. Without thinking or noticing the horse's defensive stance, Roman started to reach his hand out to gently pet it.

That was when the horse took a step back and, neighing loudly, reared back, making the royal like persona take a scared step back. That finally woke Virgil up from his trance, his eyes widening seeing the scene in front of him and immediately intervening.

"Princey, stay back!" He yelled running towards him and pushing him out of the way, making him stumble in surprise, before starting to try and calm the horse down.

"Shh, hey it's okay, it's okay. Calm down Janus, everything okay." He spoke softly to the animal, raising his arms to show his hands, failing to notice how his sleeves went up, revealing the name on his wrist and making Roman's eyes widen.

It took a few minutes but eventually, Janus had calmed down, and Virgil was now stroking his nose, still shushing him gently.

"I'm sorry he reacted like this." Virgil said breaking the silence, not noticing the other still shocked expression, "Janus doesn't have a very good relationship with people and he is really protective of Remus, who is sleeping right now so-"

"Virgil?" Roman asked, making the other turn around sharply.

"How...?" But before he could finish the question, the princely was already showing his wrist with his name on it.

Virgil's eyes widened, his gaze immediately going to his own arm, his heart beating faster when he saw his own soulmate mark showing.

"R-Roman?" He whispered, his lips parting when he saw the boy smiling and nodding quickly.

There were a few moments of silence, where they just looked at each other smiling and blushing.

"So, what do you say, will you let me take you on a date?" Roman said, breaking the silence. Virgil blushed beet red, a small smile of his own appearing on his face.

"Only if you can beat me in the obstacle course, Princey." And with that, they were off to grab what they needed to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm going to attempt to do this challenge! By now you should all know how terrible how I am at keeping up with updates so I'll promise to do my best but I don't know how it will end.
> 
> Either way I hope you like this one shot, let me know what you think!
> 
> Bye, see you tomorrow!  
> Ali c:


	2. Day 2 - Under the Sea - Prinxiety

**_ SOULMATE SEPTEMBER _ **

**Day 2:** _There is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate._

**˜*˜**

Roman has always been attracted to the sea. He didn't know what it was or why it called to him so much, it just did. Sine when he was a child he always loved going on walks along the beach and picking up seashells to make necklaces out of, sitting on the shore reading or doing homework, watching the waves build up just to shatter on the sand moments later.

The beach was his safe place, his hide-out, where he could just sit, relax and be himself, always. So when that day he woke up feeling the immense urge to go to the beach, he was not surprised.

He sighed, gently fidgeting with his favorite seashells necklace as he calmly made his way towards the shore. It was almost 6 pm, the fresh breeze of the evening helped cooling him down as it played with his hair, making them fly around and messing them up.

Suddenly, his thoughts shifted from his love for the deep blue to the timer attached to his wrist; it was supposed to count the time to when you'll meet your soulmate and Roman smiled seeing it count down the last ten minutes. Saying that he was excited would have been an understatement, he was euphoric. He couldn't wait to meet the love of his life and go for long walks on the beach with him, look at the stars, _cuddle_. Gosh, he really couldn't wait to cuddle. At the age of 25 years old it was starting to get lonely for him.

Too wrapped up in his own mind he didn't even realize he had finally gotten to the shore, the sensation of the sand slipping inside his flip-flops and between his toes the only thing taking him out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, smiling at the smell of the ocean breeze, before once again glancing down at his timer.

There were only 10 seconds left so, sitting down on the soft sand and looking off into the sunset over the sea, he decided to count down himself.

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

" _Yes!_ "

Roman immediately whipped his head towards the yell of triumph, his eyes widening when he he saw this tall, muscular man dragging something out of the water. He narrowed his eyes, studying the man: he looked no older than 30 years old and from what he could see from where he was he didn't give him the impression of being someone he would be attracted to or even trust.

His eyes widened in horror when a sound way too similar to a scream for help sounded from the net he was carrying, his gaze immediately going there. Only then did he see what was trapped inside.

There, trashing around in the net they were trapped in was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen: he had pale white skin, light purple freckles constellating his nose, his eyes were a mix between deep eggplant purple and midnight blue, shining with fear and anger, his lips were parted in an angry growl, showing two sharp fangs and snow white teeth; he had what almost looked like three deep cuts running over his ribs, his slim and toned torso fusing with a bright purple and lavender tail. In any other circumstances, Roman would be completely amazed and speechless, but not in that moment.

He could feel the anger boiling up in his veins as he stormed towards the man.

"Hey!" He screamed, getting his attention, "Let him go!"

The man looked at him surprised for a couple of seconds, before glaring at him, a mocking laugh leaving his lips.

"Go away kid."

I said, let him go, _now._ " He repeated, standing his ground and glaring at the man, who once again just laughed mockingly.

"And let's see what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Now, Roman never had a good temper, and if there was one thing he disliked more than anything it was arrogant bullies like this man. So, not bothering to waste his time with useless threats he decided to go straight to the point.

"This." He said simply before punching him right in the nose, making a sickening crunch sound through the silent beach and making him immediately let go of the net.

"Now do me a favor and fuck off, or your nose won't be the only thing breaking today."

The man didn't need to be told twice and he got up and immediately walked away, cursing and insulting him, making him roll his eyes.

Roman shook his head, turning around to help the merman gets out of the net, his eyes widening when he saw him dragging himself back to the water.

"Wait!" He yelled, immediately running towards him, just making him desperately try to move faster.

"Stop! You're just going to make it worse!" Roman grabbed the net, making the creature whimper in pain as it further sinked into his tail, before beginning to trash around again, biting and scratching the guy.

It took him a couple of minutes and a lot of curses to finally manage to free the merman, but he finally dropped down into the sand, blood running down a cut on his cheek as he watched the beautiful creature quickly retreat to the sea.

Virgil stopped at a safe distance, observing the guy who saved him suspiciously; why had he helped him? Why not going with the other guy and take part of the money? As far as he knew, a lot of humans made proving that the mer-folk existed their life career and the only thing they thrived on, so why choosing to help him instead?

His eyes widened when he heard the guy groan and look at his arm, examining the weird bracelet he was wearing. He was just like the one Virgil had! Maybe he would finally be able to know what the hell it was!

But what if the guy changed his mind? What if he decided to hurt him, capture him and take the money?

Shaking his head to get rid of the bad thoughts running through his head, Virgil started slowly swimming towards a near sea cave where he could be hidden and rest, waiting for his wounds to heal, since he knew would not be able to get home on his own.

His moment though caught Roman's attention, who curiously followed along the shore, his mouth dropping open at the marvelous sight he encountered: there in front of him, right past a group of half submerged rock, was a hidden sea cave; it wasn't exactly easy to reach, only having a couple of big rocks you could sit on.

The guy's observed as the merman pulled himself on one of the rocks, a small hiss of pain leaving his lips. His brows furrowed as he examined his tale, grimacing at the deep cuts left in it.

Roman cleared his throat, trying not to scare the beautiful creature in front of him as he took a cautious step forward, making Virgil's eyes widen.

"I can help you if you'd let me?" He said more like a question, not sure if the merman could even speak his language.

Seeing that the creature didn't move, completely frozen in fear and staring at him with wide eyes, the guy took another step forward, immediately causing Virgil to hiss at him and scurry further back, his tail curling against him.

"Uh," Roman let out, a small smile plastered on his face, "and here I was thinking only cats did that." There were a few seconds of silence, where the two just stared at each others, one glaring and one worrying.

Finally the human sighed, sitting down and taking out some shells, string and awl out of his pockets.

"Fine." He started. "i won't get any closer. But I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're okay."

And with that he started making a shell necklace, trying his best to ignore the curious gaze following his every move. He wasn't stupid. He too had noticed the timer the merman was wearing and he could see that it had reached the zero and was now counting forward, perfectly synchronized with his. He still couldn't believe it. His soulmate was a fucking merman. A beautiful triton. How the hell was that even possible?

Hours passed and eventually hunger cramps started making themselves known. Roman chuckled as he heard the way the guy's stomach gurgled, making him blush a deep red and hiss in annoyance.

"Okay, don't move," he started, making the merman roll his eyes, because where the hell did he think he could go? "I'm going to get you something to eat." And with that he got up and vanished for what to Virgil felt like hours but was actually maybe thirty minutes.

When he finally came back, the merman's eyed widened seeing Roman had his arms full of stuff: from fruits, to candy, to tuna and pastries, and dropped them a few feet away from them. He blushed as the guy looked multiple times between him; he shift his weight between his feet, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what you liked..." He explained shyly, before bending down and starting to put all of the stuff he bought in a butterfly net Virgil had just noticed, before inching it towards him.

The merman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his lips twitching in a small, amused smile when he saw the guy become even redder.

"Listen, you won't let me get close to you and you can't move because you're hurt, what did you want me to do?!" He exclaimed flustered, making Virgil chuckled a little before thankfully taking some fruit from the net; he hesitated for a second, before carefully taking out a cookie, making roman smile happily.

Once he was done picking he gently pushed the butterfly net back towards the guy, making him smile even more and pick some snack of his own before going back to his necklace.

The rest of that day and the next were spent just like that, with Roman working on his jewel and Virgil curiously watching him, each day trusting him more and more.

When the end of the second day rolled around, the human stretched, letting out a small groan, before putting down the finished necklace and smiling towards the merman, telling him he will see him the next day.

It was pretty early in the morning when Roman got back to the cave, surprised to see Virgil wear his creation. He sat down, his eyes widening in surprise when his hand came in contact with something left on the rock.

He looked down, observing the mix of algae, net string and shells for a few seconds, before going to put it in his pocket, immediately stopping when the merman hissed loudly at him. He rose an eyebrow questioningly and went back to analyze what he was holding, only then realizing it was a necklace similar to the one he had done.

So under the attentive eyes of the creature, he hesitantly put it around his neck, smiling when he noticed Virgil's eyes light up with pride and joy.

"Thank you." Roman said sheepishly, a small blush and a smile on his face.

"No problem, Princey." The guy said making the human gasp, surprised.

"You....you understand me?! And you speak my language?!" He exclaimed, his smile widening in excitement.

"Uhm, yeah? I just didn't trust you before." Virgil answered, his voice monotone and calm, as he looked at his nails acting like he is heart wasn't about to burst out of his chest with excitement and anxiety.

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the human excitedly jumping up and down, before finally breaking the silence.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Roman! Where do you come from? Is there anything I can get you to help you with the wounds? How did that asshole get you, why were you so close to the shore-"

"Woah, okay, slow down. One question at a time." He said wide eyed, making Roman blush and taking a couple of deep breaths himself. "I'm Virgil, I'm a nomad, so I don't really live anywhere. I don't think there's anything you can do for these," he gestured towards his tail, "mostly because they're already healing, and I was close to the shore because I felt the need to and this _thing_ I had on when I was born was reaching the zero."

The human's eyes widened as he looked at the timer on the mermaid's wrist, only one word coming to mind: " _soulmate."_


	3. Day 3 - The Purrrfect Encounter - Moxiety

**_ SOULMATE SEPTEMBER _ **

**Day 3:** _You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see._

**˜*˜**

Patton walked down the street, a happy skip in his steps and a small purple flower he had found on the side of the street in his hair.

To most people, having to go to work would be something they didn't look forwards to, but for the father like persona was the highlight of his day. He worked in a small pet shop with one of his best friends and he loved playing with the cute puppies.

That day, though, on his way to work, the happy tune he was humming was interrupted by a loud meowing coming from above him. Patton stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes immediately widening and following the sound to the top of a tree.

He rushed over right away, crossing the road and almost getting ran over by a car and bumping right into the small guy waiting under the tree.

His eyes lowered immediately, his cheeks reddening as he extended an hand to help the poor guy up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I was trying to see where the kitty was on the tree so that I could help it down! I didn't see you, I'm freaking clumsy!"

Virgil stopped listening to the man rambled apologies, staring at him wide eyed.

He was so tall he towered over him, and despite looking like a big teddy bear, his broad shoulder and slightly buff built still made him look kind of threatening; nonetheless, the threatening vibe was _immediately_ demolished by his big, bright, kind blue eyes, hiding behind the gold-rimmed glasses.

It took the emo looking guy a second to realize why the stranger bumped into him in the first place.

"You-you can see her too?" He said, stuttering anxiously.

Patton let out a sweet and gentle laugh. "of course I see her too, silly! I'm not blind!"

Virgil just stared at him wide eyed for a couple of seconds. It was common knowledge that everyone had an animal that only one's soulmate could see, so how come this man didn't realize what he-

"Wait." Patton said stopping abruptly, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks turning red. "Do you mean to tell me not everyone can see her?"

Patton's eyes widened as he watched the small guy good his head slowly, his cheeks growing redder and redder.

"Does that mean that we are..." He asked leaving the question hanging in the air. Once again, Virgil nodded making the other's small smile widen as far as it could go, a loud squeal coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the big guy was enveloping him in a big bear hug making the small immediately tense up, not expecting any physical contact.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to have finally found you! Now we can go on dates, bake together, watch movies together, you could come to the pet shop I work at with me and," Patton gasp, his eyes shining with excitement and his arms holding Virgil a little tighter, " _oh my gosh, we could pet dogs together!_ Do you like dogs?! You do don't you? I meant, come on, who doesn't like puppies- wait, what's your name?"

Finally stopping rambling, Patton put the smaller at arm length, looking at him with a bright smile which dimmed almost immediately when, after taking a step back with wide and surprised eyes, Virgil turned on his heels and ran away.

He almost felt tears building up in his eyes. He didn't mean to scare him! He just wanted to show him how happy he was!

Patton had always been like a human Golden Retriever, just wanting to show love to everyone and sometimes it was hard for him to understand that not everyone was comfortable with hugs and physical contact.

So, he just decided to continue on his way to work, his head hanging low and his bright smile no where to be seen and the small purple floor falling from his hair. He didn't even know his name.

˜*˜

When the next day rolled around, Patton was already in the store, playing with a small Golden Retriever puppy.

"I already told you Logan, there's no way I could find him again, I don't even know his name! I ruined everything!" He said, quickly drying the tears that threatened to spill.

Logan sighed exasperated for what felt the thousandth time that day. In that moment he really did wish his soulmate Roman was there to help him, he was much better at helping people with love related problems.

"Patton, once again, you're jumping to a conclusion, this town is small, it's not unlikely for you to meet him again and-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening and pushed voices entering the store, making Logan immediately walk to the front, Patton getting top and following with the pup in his hands.

"Listen Emo, this is the last pet shop in town, I'm sure you'll find him, it's not a big deal! I'm sure he'll- Hi Love- understand why you ran away!" Roman said interrupting himself only to give a blushing Logan a small peck on the lips.

"You can not know that Princey! What if he hates me? What if he-" Only then did Virgil noticed a wide eyed Patton staring at him from the doorway leading to the back of the store, the small golden retriever puppy squirming in his big hands, making him look even smaller than he already was.

"Hey," He whispered softly, offering the emo a soft and careful smile.

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart before shoving his hand forward, holding a small bouquet of purple flowers.

"I'm sorry for running away yesterday I got very anxious and I didn't know what to do or say so I ran away but I don't want you to hate me because you're my soulmate and I like you and you have a really nice smile and I don't want to watch it disappear again and someone told me that I should probably run _to_ my soulmate, not _from_ my soulmate, so..." He stopped, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Patton just chuckled, gently grabbing the flowers from his slightly shaking hand.

"Thank you. And I understand don't worry, I know I can be... a lot sometimes." Then, before he could change his mind or chicken out of it, he went to give Virgil a small peck on the cheek. Clearly though, _someone_ had different plans, because as soon as he was close enough, giving plenty of time to Virgil to move away in case he wanted to, Roman bumped into him with his hip, making his lips stray from his original path and land instead on the others lips.

Patton immediately got away, blushing almost as much as Virgil, and gasping loudly.

" _Roman!_ " Patton said shocked as Logan punched his boyfriend in the arm.

"What?!" He said laughing. "I was just playing match maker!"

"Well your name is Roman not Cupid, you dipshit, so cut it off." Virgil grumbled, making the princely guy gasp in fake offense.

"Uh, bitch, yeah, it's not Cupid but it is _Eros_ who was the god of love in Ancient Greece... It was Ancient Greece right Logan?" He asked, his voice filtering for a second as he whispered towards his boyfriend who was just quietly face-palming. He grinned triumphal when he saw him nodding. "Fuck yeah, it was ancient Greece, I'm a genius! _And_ I have every right to play match maker!"

There were a few seconds of silence, before everyone broke out laughing. Needless to say, that day became Patton's favorite memory.


	4. Day 4 - The scientist and the Soulmate-less prince - Loceit

SOULMATE SEPTEMBER

Day 4: There is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

˜*˜

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He had finally done it. He had finally created a portal to another dimension, another universe.

He stared at the swirling door of light nestled inside the five giant home-made Tesla coils, not even noticing he was crying until one of his tears tickled his neck before falling on his garage floor.

Logan decided to let himself take in the beauty of what he had finally managed to create after years and years of work and study, before rushing to get a pre-prepared backpack from its hiding spot. It had everything he may need for at least a week, even going as far as having a whole different outfit appropriate for extreme weather conditions, other than a first aid kit and a taser, just in case the place he was going was more dangerous than expected.

Logan grabbed his phone, making sure its battery was at a 100%, and took a deep breath, putting the charger in his bag next to the power bank. He had no idea how long that thing would stay open but he didn't care. He had to know what was on the other side of that thing, he had spent way too many years of his life working on it. He had lost way too many friends and way too many occasions to just... throw it away.

He didn't even give a second look at his surroundings before crossing the portal with his eyes tightly shut.

There was a shift of the air around him, his hair getting blowed off his face by a sudden gush of wind, the sun shining on him heating his skin up. Slowly he opened his eyes up, peeping through his eyelids.

His expression turned immediately into one of surprise as he looked around at what looked like an enchanted forest; the spots of light filtering from foliage reflected on the trunk of the trees towering over Logan, almost making the spots look like liquid silver, a waterfall not too far away provided humidity, the sound of running water perfectly harmonizing with the chirping of birds hiding in the branches.

The young scientist exhaled slowly, letting out a small 'woah' without even realizing it, as he let his eyes run across the place, squinting at the weird golden spots that mixed with the sunlight almost creating a- suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and intrigue, realizing what he was seeing were actual footsteps and not just spots of golden light.

Adjusting his tie and shirt quickly, Logan decided to make an impulsive decision and started following the trail, a notebook and a pen in his hands as he quickly jotted notes down. He wanted to know everything he could about this place; not that he really had a choice considering that he very well might not be coming back any time soon if the portal were to close.

˜*˜

"Your highness, are you sure we should stop here? This clearing doesn't provide any coverage like, at all."

"Virgil, how many times I have to tell you? Call me Janus. I haven't been a royal in three years now, and you wouldn't go and call anyone 'your highness' now, would you?" The prince said rolling his eyes at who was once his royal advisor, making him shook his head with a small smirk.

"Once a royal, always a royal, J. You might not consider yourself one anymore, but that doesn't erase who you are, a-"

"The Soulmate-less Prince. Yeah. I have no idea why I would want to stop considering myself a royalty. It's not like not having a soulmate is bad enough without being under the public eye, not at all." He said, through clenched teeth.

That shut the dark boy up, his eyes trained to the ground in a sad expression as he felt the ex-prince glare at him.

Most people, if not everyone, around the world, knew the story of the Soulmate-less Prince, the boy grown up with people telling him it didn't matter how uncomfortable his yellow almost snake-like eyes made people, because he would soon meet his soulmate, someone who would love him unconditionally. The boy who spend his whole life having not even his parents look at him in the eyes, too uncomfortable to do so, and who waited for his 18nth birthday with the same impatience of a kid who waits for the Christmas morning to come so that they can open their presents. The boy who travelled the world using their modern day technology for an entire year, just to find no trace of his soulmate, because it didn't exist.

The man who, after getting tired of being looked at with pity and sadness, decided to disregard the society and kingdom who thought him to be less than just because he didn't have a soulmate, and start to really travel the world with his best friend for the sole reason that it made him happy.

Virgil mumbled a small sorry, deciding not to question Janus again about the lack of coverage of the spot he chose to camp into.

It had been weeks since the ex-royal had started to feel as if someone was following him, watching his every move, and he had the decided that that would be the last time. So, not telling anything to his best friend as to not alarm him, he decided to stop in a large clearing by the trunk of a big tree, right out in the open, and as the other fell asleep, he sat there, waiting.

˜*˜

It had been a month at least since Logan had travelled through the portal, landing in the new universe, and started following the golden glowing trail. He had been mesmerized and shocked by every piece of technology he found along the way: everything seemed so advanced and complicated, in a style a lot of people from his universe would define as "stempunk" ; he just wanted to bring everything home and study it, and yet he still hadn't found out the thing that interested him the most: the glowing trail's origin.

By the end of the 32nd day, the young scientist was exhausted, so he followed the shining path until he reached a very large clearing and, despite noticing the lack of coverage, he decided to stop to rest for a bit.

He sighed tiredly, turning around slowly to check the place out, just to stop dead in his tracks when he noticed something: the trail he had been following for the whole time, just abruptly stopped right where he was, making him frown in confusion.

What had happened? Where did the trail go? Nothing had changed from the other days so it seemed unlikely for there to be something that made it disappear. But then again what caused it to vanish? Because there was nothing that could even indicate an origin point so something must have happened to change such a consistent pattern.

Slowly, Logan looked in every direction, right, left, even behind him, but he couldn't see anything anymore. Unfortunately for him there was only one direction he didn't look into.

Up.

In a matter of seconds, he felt someone drop behind him and before he could even register what the hell was happening, he could feel the cold, sharp blade of a knife pressing against his throat.

His body was tense and his eyes widened in fear, all the color draining from his face as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, causing the weapon to slightly cut his throat.

"Now, would you be so kind to tell me why the fuck have you been following everywhere I go for a month?" A deep voice growled in his ear, making a shiver run down his spine and his legs shake.

The stranger pressed the knife against his throat just that tad bit more, causing a drop of blood to run down to his collarbone, only stopping once it got to his already slightly stained shirt.

Logan tried to talk but every word he wanted to speak just died in the back of his throat, it literally felt like his vocal cords were actively working against him, preventing him from saying anything. And Janus was starting to get impatient.

"Talk now or I swear to god you won't be able to talk ever again." He threatened making the young scientist whimper in fear.

The ex-royal growled at the unknown twinge of pain in his chest "TALK!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was j-just f-following the golden trail! I s-swear I didn't know it f-followed the same path as y-yours!" Logan stuttered out, his voice just as shaky as his body.

He sighed in relief as the pressure of the weapon against his neck seemed to lessen slightly.

Janus just stared at him confused for a second.

"Golden trail?" He asked. Only after seeing the guy nod hesitantly, did he realize what he might have been talking about and his eyes immediately shot to the ground, widening even further at the sight of a deep blue pool of light where the man in his arm had struggled.

The knife dropped to the ground.

_He found him_.


	5. Day 5 - Bottled up - Logicality

SOULMATE SEPTEMBER

Day 5: Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience.

TW: Homophobia (not much but still), arguing and toxic gender stereotypes. tell me if I forgot anything.

˜*˜

Patton sat on the bed sighing sadly; he was used to it by now, so it's not like it was a surprise, but there still was that dull pain that comes with every old wound, the pain that reminds you that there is something wrong.

It had been 14 years since the last time he felt any emotion coming from his soulmate at all. He knew they weren't dead, he was sure of it and he did research to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He still felt them there, he could still feel their presence and sometimes even small, really dull burst of emotions, but it was clear to him that whoever his soulmate was, they were bottling up their feelings and they had been doing it for years.

It made him sad to think anyone would completely close in on themselves like that, let alone feeling his soulmate do it for years on end.

He once again took a deep breath, slowly getting up and heading to the mirror, fixing his mildly formal outfit and trying to swallow his nerves; sure, he was just going to dinner to his best friend's house, but he was aware of how high end his family was and how his parents didn't really... like him and his personality.

"You can do it. You ignored their little jabs before, you can do it again." He whispered, offering a small smile to his reflection.

"Patton, come on I can give you a lift to Logan's house!" His mum called out, making him jump slightly before quickly making his way down the stairs, not wanting to walk all the way to the other side of town.

Yeah, he didn't mind not having a car most of the time, he liked walking places and getting some fresh air, but he surely didn't deny a lift when it was offered to him, especially when the place he was heading to had people who would judge his every move.

It didn't matter, though, he was doing it for his best friend, because despite how good Logan was at hiding any and every emotion, Patton could see as clear as day how uncomfortable his parents made him, especially when they were having a work dinner.

˜*˜

Patton picked at the food on his plate, a little too anxious to eat. He was sitting beside Logan at his parents' table, trying to ignore all the other fancy people talking around him. To be honest, he would have been lying if he were to say he wasn't uncomfortable. He just felt so out of place in the middle of all those elegant, high class people!

"So, Patton." Logan's mother, Mrs. Hodge, said catching the usually overly happy guy's attention. "Logan has informed me that you'll be watching a movie later tonight."

He nodded excitedly, not noticing the disapproving looks both the other's parents shoot him, nor the way Logan's fists clenched under the table.

"Oh yes! I'm going to show him Lilo & Stitch! It's one of my favorite Disney movies, even though I cry every time!" He said laughing slightly, making the two adults at the table immediately make a face of distaste.

"Oh," Mrs Hodge laughed falsely, "Patton, darling, don't you think that getting that emotional over an animated movie it's a little too... feminine?"

Patton furrowed his eyebrows confused, a sense of anger that was not his starting to bubble up inside him.

"Uhm, no actually. Showing our own emotions shouldn't be seen as something to be ashamed of or that's 'too girly' for man, on the contrary it should be normalized. Letting out feelings, whether positive or negative, is something everyone should do indifferently of their gender." He tried to explain calmly.

Mr. Hodge rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Melissa, I always told you he would be a bad influence, look at him, he is talking like one of those... queers." He said spitting out the word as if it tasted bitter.

This time Patton felt anger that wasn't his spike up inside him stronger than before, making him clench his fists just like the boy beside him. Still, he tried to smile and be polite.

"Oh, I am." He said, making the two adults shoot him a confused look. "I'm gay. I hope that isn't a problem." He offered them another polite smile, really hoping for the conversation to be over. Considering the nasty looks the two were shooting him, though, he doubt it was even close to being over.

"Actually, it is. You see not only it's unnatural to-"

"Enough!" Logan bursted out, his hand slamming on the table, making all of them jump and his mother gasp.

"That is enough, father. You can say everything you want about me, but leave Patton alone. And since you are acting as if I haven't told you this times and times before, I'm going to repeat it one more time, and this time I'm going to try and be as direct as possible: I don't give a single flying fuck about what you think of Patton. He is my friend and that is not going to change any time soon." He seethed, making everyone gasp.

The usually happy guy was staring at his best friend with wide eyes. Not only because for the first time since he had known him, he was showing emotions, but also because he could feel it. All the anger, all the hurt Logan was feeling at that moment, was running through Patton's body just as violently.

"Logan, sit down right this moment, you're embarrassing us." His father growled, only making his anger grow.

"No I won't sit down because I've had enough of your shit." He said through clenched teeth, making everyone gasp and him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, be as offended as you want, I don't care. I'm tired of you making me feel like shit just for feeling emotions. I'm tired of you thinking of everyone as weak just for shedding a tear. I'm tired of listening to every bullshit coming out of your fucking mouth."

"Logan, are you really going to choose to embarrass us in front of our whole agency, just to defend that little queer over there?! Blood is thicker than water, son, and we are your family. Sit. Down." His mum said in an angry whisper, still trying to hide what she was feeling behind a fake smile.

The glare that Logan managed to send her way would have probably made a marine's legs shake.

"First of all, the correct saying is 'the blood of the coven is thicker than the water of the womb' so please, next time you try to use an idiom against someone try to educate yourself and at least saying correctly. Second of all, Patton has been more of a family than you have been in a long fucking time so shut up."

There was a second of silence as he just glared at his parents. He could feel Patton's concern somewhere inside of him as his best friend got up and gently took his hand in his. The nerdy guy took one last deep breath, trying to calm down before letting a smirk find its way on his lips.

"Oh, and for the record: I'm gay too and if you don't like it... well, as my friend Virgil would say, 'off you fucking fuck motherfuckers.'" He concluded.

All around them there was dead silence for a few moments. Everyone was staring at them completely shellshocked, their eyes wide and their mouth hanging open, and despite the anger he still felt, Logan couldn't deny the small feeling of satisfaction and pride slowly swelling up inside him.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Mr. Hodge growled, his hands clenching the cutlery so hard his knuckles turned white.

The nerdy guy just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Gladly." He replied, and with that he took Patton's hand and stormed out of the house.

Once they were finally out of the mansion, Logan turned towards his best friend, ready to apologize for the awful experience; before he could even utter a single word, though, Patton's lips were on his, kissing him gently.

"Don't you dare apologize, Love. You did great and I have never been more proud in my whole life. I love you." He whispered on his lips and for the first time since he was six years old, Logan let a real smile spread on his lips; he was smiling so widely, even his cheeks started to hurt.

"I love you too." He answered lowly.

And with that they were back to kissing.


	6. Day 6 - Hickeys - Roceit

OULMATE SEPTEMBER

Day 6: When your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in that area.

TW: Mentions of non-consensual marking (Hickeys)

˜*˜

Janus leaned against the pubs counter with a sigh as looked out to all the people having fun and dancing. That day's match hadn't been as easy as he had foreseen, his opponent was stronger than he made him out to be and was able to land a few punches.

He groaned slightly as the iced whiskey he was slowly sipping came in contact with his busted lip, worsening the slight pain. He was happy this was the last match of the month and he had a whole week for himself, he honestly looked forward to rest for a bit; maybe even his soulmate would get a break, because if he were to be honest about it, that's what he felt more guilty about pursuing his career as a boxer and the whole reason why he trained hard enough to become the best and never get hit: he didn't want his mates to feel that pain or have any bruises, it didn't seem fair.

Suddenly, someone covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" They whispered in his ear in a singy-song voice, their breath tickling his face. Now, if it were anyone else they probably would have shat themselves, but Janus was pretty much used to it by then.

"Remus, your hands smell like cheese and your breath like death, if you don't stop touching my face right now I'll show you a new level of pain." He threatened calmly, slowly turning around to look at the man behind him.

"Kinky!" He giggled as he let his hands fall to his sides as he shot the boxer a creepy smile, making him roll his eyes.

"What do you want Foley?"

Janus looked the man up and down with his yellow snake like eyes: he was wearing a deep green dress-shirt only buttoned half way up, some tight black ripped jeans and lime green flip-flops.

"Oh, come on, can't the owner and best bartender of this pub pay a visit to his favorite and sexiest client?" He said, immediately making the other raise an eyebrow, not able to fight a small smirk creeping on his lips, knowing that was not the reason why he approached him.

Remus stared at him for a few seconds, a creepy smile on his lips before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I just wanted to know who was that lucky piece of ass that got to mark your neck like that."

Janus furrowed his eyebrow, his face contorting in confusion as his hand went to gently touch his neck.

"What do you mean? No one got to mark nothing on me."

That got Remus to lean over the counter, putting his head on his hands. "Yet those hickeys didn't appear out of nowhere, so either you don't wanna tell me who you got it on with or your soulmate is having fun." The bartender raised his eyebrows a couple of times giggling. "And considering the fact that there were only four before but now there are five..."

Janus growled interrupting him and slamming the glass on the counter before turning on his heels and heading to the bathroom. If that was happening, he wanted to see it for himself. No matter how much his heart hurt at the thought.

"Mark I said stop!" He heard as he entered the bathroom, going straight to the mirror, the music of the pub muffling slightly. He looked at his neck seeing the hickeys and letting out another growl as he saw a sixth appear. Through the reflection of the mirror he could see two guys pressed up against the wall, but only one seemed to be enjoying it.

"Stop! Get off of me!" The smaller one exclaimed trying to push the other away, but he didn't budge.

Janusfelt anger rise up inside of him, it didn't matter how much the fact that his soulmate was with someone else hurt, no one was going to get advantage of someone else in front of him.

"Hey." He said raising his voice, watching in the reflection as he caught the other's attention. "He told you to stop it, didn't he?"

'Mark' smirked tipsily as the other guy tried to unsuccessfully get out from under him.

"Stay out of this buddy." He said, making Janus glare intensify.

"Listen buddy. There are approximately 206 bones in the human body, so are you going to let him go or do you wanna see how many I can break before this song ends?" He said threateningly, cracking his knuckles. Only then the guy seemed to finally recognize him, all the color draining from his face before quickly getting away from the smaller one.

Janus followed him with his eyes, making sure he exited the bathroom before training his snake like eyes towards the slightly shaking guy. He was short and fit, the white crop top he was wearing showing the slight outline of his abs. There was no denying that he was attractive.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The guy didn't answer as he slowly got off the wall and went to the mirror, examining his neck. His eyes immediately filled with tears at the sight of six prominent hickeys. He let out a shaky breath before turning around.

"I'm fine, though I don't think my soulmate, whoever they are, is too happy with this." He answered, offering a small fake smile to the boxer, but immediately failing as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He looked away, not noticing the way Janus eyes widened at the sight if his now exposed neck.

"God, they probably think I'm a player. They won't even want to talk to me." He sighed leaning on the wall and slowly sliding down to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, the boxer sat next to him.

"I don't see how you can think that when I'm clearly talking to you. Plus, I don't think you're a player." He said calmly, making the other immediately turn around, his eyes widening when he saw the other pulling down the neck of his short to show him a set of hickeys matching his perfectly.

"I'm Janus." He smirked.

"R-Roman."

And that's how they spend the rest of their night, on the dirty floor of a down town pub, talking until the morning came and getting to know each others.


	7. Day 7 - String - Analogical

SOULMATE SEPTEMBER

Day 7 : There is a string tied around your pinky that only you can see, the end of it leads to your soulmate.

˜*˜

Virgil sat there on his bed, watching the red string tied to his finger as it vibrated, jotting down yet another message from his soulmate. He had started receiving them almost two years before, initially he thought it was just his significant other, moving around and tensing the string making it vibrate, but it didn't take him long to actually realize it was morse code.

The messages were never anything crazy, always something along the lines of "hope you have a good day" or "good night", or random little facts like "Shakespeare was the one to invent the name Jessica."

He had always longed to respond but his anxiety always held him back because what if his soulmate didn't like him? What if they hated him for not giving him an answer for that long? What if they found him annoying or boring?

Contrary to what his brain made him believe though, Logan never really minded the lack of answer; sure, from time to time he would get bummed but he never jumped to a conclusion and always thought that his partner could have been maybe a little anxious or just very reserved. He never in a million years would have wanted to force them into something the other wasn't ready for, and after a while he just stopped waiting for an answer.

And that is exactly why, the very moment his string started to slightly, almost hesitantly vibrate, he nearly didn't realize; his eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise as only one small message came through.

" _Hey_."

And his heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I know this is disgustingly short, but I'm writing this at 3 am with not much time one my hands. I hope you can still enjoy it! Next one will be longer!
> 
> Bye, 
> 
> Ali c:


	8. Day 8 - Count your blessings - Prinxiety

** SOULMATE SEPTEMBER **

**Day 8 :** _Your chest gets hotter or colder the closer or further away you are from your soulmate._

_TRIGGER WARNINGS: talks of suicide, young prostitution,_ _poverty, illness and mention of abuse. tell me if I forgot anything._

**˜*˜**

It had been 2 years since Roman had found his soulmate and it hadn’t been easy. Virgil was a common street musician and he was an outgoing noble who in only a few years would have become a king.

He still remembered that day when, galloping slowly through the towns streets he heard that voice, that voice that changed his life forever. The moment he realized that while getting closer and closer to the sound, his chest started to get warmer and warmer was imprinted in his heart, and the first feeling of amazement he got when he saw Virgil for the first time was forever stuck into his brain. To say it took him some time to convince the other that he was hood enough for a royal, would be an euphemism; Virgil was reserved and ridden to the bone with anxiety, not to mention not at all interested in a relationship with, quote on quote, “self-centered moron.”.

It took him six months of courting to convince him just to go on a date with him, and another six for him to become his boyfriend and accept a room in the palace for him and his family.

So when a year he found out his father’s plans for him, in Roman’s mind the rage and resentment he was feeling in that moment were completely justified.

“I can’t believe my father would do something like that!” He seethed, pacing back and forth in his royal bedroom.

Virgil and the princess just sat on his bed, following him with their eyes. It had been going on for almost an hour by then, just repeating that same sentence and insulting his father in many colorful ways.

“I mean, he wants me to marry someone who is not my soulmate, and what is more is a _girl._ ” He spat out, making Nyx roll her eyes and glare at him, her arms folded against her chest.

“You know this _girl_ is right here and also not very thrilled to marry _you_ , Royal Pain in the ass. Plus I’m just as gay as they come and I would very much rather spend my life with a cute girlfriend than a Disney-obsessed prince like you.”

Roman just dismissed her with a movement of the hand, his usually soft features still contorted into a rage filled expression.

“That stupid old man, this is so unfair! I don’t see why I should marry someone I don’t love as an agreement of peace between the kingdom! Can’t we just… I don’t know, _sign_ something?! Like every normal fucking person would do?! No! He has to follow his stupid fucking traditions because who cares about his son’s happiness right?!”

“Darling?”Virgil asked softly as he carefully watched the prince, “Don’t you think you’re a bit over reacting?”

Immediately Roman stopped dead in his tracks, glaring over at his soulmate who just stared at him wide eyed, not expecting that reaction.

“Oh shut up! How would you you know if I’m overreacting?! You’re a peasant for fuck’s sake, your life has always been easy, you don’t know the first thing about what it’s like being a royal!”

The prince regretted those words the moment they left his mouth, but it was already too late. He just stood there, breathing labored and guilt starting to build up inside of him, over powering the rage as he looked as his soulmate eyes hardened into a glare.

“Excuse me?” He snapped as he got up from the bed. “Easy you say? Oh sure let me go back to my once starving seven year old sister and ill dying mother and tell them how easy their life was. Let me go back to my suicidal abusive father so that I can’t tell him to not hang himself in the bathroom because of how much debt he managed to drown his family in, after all it’s not worth it right? His life was so easy.”

Virgil seethed, his hands closed in fists beside him. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Roman just stood there wide eyed and pale, his body was frozen in shock.

“Oh,” he continued, “and let’s go back to 13 year old me who tried to get some money by singing in the street just to secretly sell his body at night so that he could bring back a miserable loaf of bread. Tell him how his life was easy, how he should be happy even if he had forced himself to go with men and women much older than him to the point he was not able to look at himself in the mirror without throwing up those two pieces of bread he ate so that his mom wouldn’t worry. Or even better, let’s go to town right now and grab one of the ten year old children who is selling drugs in an alley to get some money for their family, so that you can look them in the eyes and tell them how easy their life is.”

By then he had given up trying to hold back tears, memories of everything he had listed flashing through his brain as dead silence fell into the room.

The two royals were just staring at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say or do to make the situation even slightly better.

“What?” He let out a wet laugh, taking his eyes away from Roman just for a second, to try and dry his tears and try to get his shaky breathing under control. “Too shocked? Did you really think that your life is more difficult than ours because you can’t merry your soulmate? Well, _boo-fucking-hoo_ , Roman. Because yeah, we can do that, but most of us don’t give a shit about it, because we’re lucky if we even just manage to stay _alive_ long enough to get to the age of marriage. There are people dying out there. _Children_ dying. And you’re here whining about something you can fix within two months time right after becoming king. Learn to count your fucking blessing, your _majesty._ ”

And with that he stormed out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

Roman just stood there in the middle of the room, his limps feeling as if they were made out of cement. He knew everything his boyfriend had been through, he knew how hard it was for him. Sure, he didn’t know the details, but he was still aware of what had happened in his life. And still he had the audacity of diminishing his hardships for something like that.

Of course he was not happy about his father’s decision, and he would never be, marrying his soulmate and spending the rest of his life with him had been his number one dream since he was a toddler, but Virgil was right. He just had to wait to be king and then he would have been able to fix it in a matter of weeks, _days_ even, considering Nyx didn’t want to marry him either.

A movement from behind him caught his attention, bringing him out of his thoughts, but he didn’t turn around, he just waited for the princess to get to the door.

“You better make things right, mr. Highnass.” She said, stopping with her hand on the knob. “or I will put your pointy crown upside down on your head and _push._ Maybe it will release all the hot air in your brain so that you’ll be able to think.” And with that she was out of the room too.

˜*˜

Two weeks went by from that day, and in that time span roman did his best to make things right: he apologized to his father but immediately informed him of his and Nyx’s plans of getting a divorce and marry their significant others after the marriage; he left flowers at Virgil’s door; he even apologized to Nyx for the way he talked about her during his moment of rage. Now he only had one last thing left to do: actually apologize to his soulmate.

So, after leaving a path of red rose petals going from his love’s room and leading to the royal gardens, he had one of the servant knock on the room and waited for Virgil on their favorite bench at the end of the path.

The sun was starting to set when the prince finally heard steps behind him. He didn’t look at him as Virgil sat down on the bench, but he could feel his eyes looking at him up and down hesitantly.

“The sunset’s beautiful tonight isn’t it?” He asked softly trying to break the ice and make conversation, still keeping his eyes trained on the horizon.

He sighed when he received no answer, looking down at the ground.

“Look, I’m sorry for being an asshole, it was stupid of me to let my anger take control of my words and actions. Sometimes I forget how life is outside the castle and I won’t seat here and tell you that I understand what you went through and how you felt during those times, because I would be lying. But trust me when I tell you that I will try my best to be by your side in the times when the pain and the memories are too much. I want to be with you through the bad and the worse, through the good and the awesome. Sometimes I just forget that choosing the appropriate outfit to wear at the table with your parents is not the biggest daily problem for everyone and that I am enormously more privileged and lucky than others.” Once again, the street musician remained silent, making roman’s anxiety spark again and close his throat slightly. He loved Virgil and the last thing he wanted was to lose him for some stupid shit his anger made him say.

“What I’m trying to say Virgil, is that I love you and I don’t want to live without you, no matter what I have to do to get to that. I-I told my father that I will marry Nyx, and I have informed him that the both of us will have a peaceful divorce the week after the marriage, so that the union still remains strong and-”

Before he could finish, Virgil had already spun him around planting a firm kiss on his lips as tears fell from his eyes.

“You’re a moron, but you’re my personal royal idiot and I love you.”


	9. Day 9 - Reach For The Stars - Prinxiety

** SOULMATE SEPTEMBER **

**Day 9:** _When you write something on your own skin it appears on your soulmate’s skin as well._

**˜*˜**

Roman groaned in frustration as he watched another message form on his skin.

“ _Hey. I don’t even know why I’m writing this since whoever is on the other side probably doesn’t give a shit about this. Or maybe there’s no one at all. Who knows?_ ”

The poor guy grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as he felt tears build up behind his eyes. Why? Why him? What did he ever do to the universe to deserve something like that?

He wished he could just grab a pen and answer his soulmate but he knew that inking his skin would literally take him nowhere. It had been 3 years since he found out, thanks to a blood test, that he was part of that 0.001% of the world who does not possess the gene that lets them communicate with their soulmate through writing on their skin.

For the first couple of years, anger was what took over his mind; he couldn’t explain why _he_ would be that one to have that genetic mutation. Why not his brother? He didn’t care about romance, heck, he barely even cared about his soulmate! He probably wouldn’t have even cared!

Then after the anger came the acceptance. Sure, it still hurt so fucking much that sometimes he couldn’t even breathe. But he had accepted that no matter what he did, he could not change his genetic mutation.

“Girl, you better get up because we need to get going or the concert will start without us.” His best friend Remy said exiting the bathroom while fixing his bright red lipstick with a small pocket mirror. “I didn’t drive four hours and slept in a crappy motel bed to arrive two songs in.”.

Roman groaned, but still got up from the bed, following his friend out.

˜*˜

“Virgil, come on, you’re on in two.” Logan said popping his head into the rockstar’s changing room.

He sighed, pulling down the sleeve of his hoodie. He had given up a long time ago about his soulmate responding. By then he was even wondering if he even _had_ a soulmate.

“ _Ladies, lords and non-binary royalties!_ ” His opener, Thomas Sanders, exclaimed in the microphone and the star took a deep breath, trying to shake off the nerves. “ _Get ready for your favorite rockstar: Virgil Todd!_ ”

Virgil run on stage, waving at the crowd, his eyes immediately catching the soft brown ones of a young man in the audience: he was wearing a white shirt with a small crown on the up right corner, the red leather jacket slightly covering it up; his raven black, curly hair perfectly feel around his face, complimenting his tan skin.

For the whole show he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, and when the time came to sing his new original, for the first time in his whole career he felt like he was signing to someone. Someone who mattered.

That’s why when later after the show the guy came running backstage, almost knocking down security, he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. It happened normally at each and everyone of his concerts, so it was kind of obvious that it would happen when he stared at a fan for the whole time. What did surprise him, though, were the words that left his mouth as two security guards held him back.

“Let me go! I need to talk to him, I’m his soulmate!”

This made Virgil stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn around.

“Let him go.” He said, his arms folded and his feet firmly planted on the ground as he looked at him with suspect in his eyes.

“Prove it.”

Roman didn’t have to be asked twice, and with no hesitation, he showed his arm.

The star’s eyes widened as he saw his own hand writing on the stranger’s skin.

“H-How…?” He didn’t finish the question, leaving it there to hang in the air as he watched as the man in front of him dried a tear.

The prince like guy took a deep breath as he fidgeted with his shaking hands, his eyes completely avoiding Virgil’s.

“I-I have a gene mutation t-that doesn’t let me answer your messages. I tried. I swear I tried, I wrote on myself endlessly, even after I found out about my… problem. I only stopped last year, I-I’m sorry.” Roman stuttered making the star immediately frown.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

Roman just shrugged and stayed silent, head hanging down; that was, until the guy came over and gently took his hand in his, making him look up wide eyed.

“What’s your name?” He asked softly, making Roman stutter out a broken answer.

“Well, Ro. Let’s go to my changing room, we have a lot to talk about.”


	10. Day 10 - Link In Bio - Logince

** SOULMATE SEPTEMBER **

**Day 10:** You are born with a birthmark, similar to a tattoo, that is shared by your soulmate.

**˜*˜**

“ _Hello Ladies, Lords and Non-Binary Royalties;_ ” Roman’s voice came from Patton’s computer, making Logan roll his eyes. “ _Today I have a couple of errands to run, but as you know a prince has got to slay, so come and get ready with me._ ”

Patton giggled at the same time the more nerdy guy scoffed.

“Patton could you maybe put on some headphones? I’m not really interested in what that internet personality has to say.”

The guy sighed, slightly rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on I bet you could interested if you tried to listen to him once. He is not as stupid as you make him out to be you know?”

“Please, he just does his make up and films everything he does. He has millions of subscribers, he should invest much more of his time in educating them rather than showing them how to do their make up.” Logan shot back, not taking his eyes off the book.

“You know, mr know-it-all, there are more ways than one to teach people something, and if you took the time to watch at least a couple of his videos, you would notice that he actually does educate his viewers.”

The nerdy one just let out a mocking laugh. “Like what? What concealer is better?”

Patton glared at him, before getting up. “Like doing a make over while interviewing people who face different difficulties through out their life. Like doing activism and bringing his camera along to show how important it is. Like openly talking openly about his mental health problems.” He stopped for a second, staring right into the other surprised eyes. “And I really think you should stop judging people without knowing them.”

In the next few weeks Roman had managed to make the headlines of several online newspaper and drama channels as he inadvertently showed his soulmate mark to his whole audience; now there was a good part of his 22 million subscribers who were dm-ing him saying they were his soulmate of going as far as completely faking it by painting the mark on their skin.

“Dude, calm down, it’s not a big deal.” His best friend said plopping down on his couch as he paced the room.

“Of course is not a big deal for you, you’re not the one receiving thousand of messages every _hour_ from your _fake_ soulmates!” He exclaimed exasperated. He was tired of people telling him it wasn’t a big deal, because it fucking was!

“Okay, you know what? You need a breather.” Virgil said before getting up from the big crimson couch with a groan. “How about we go to that favorite cafe of yours and grab a hot chocolate or something?”

Roman nodded, taking a deep breath, before putting on a red sweater a few sizes bigger than necessary with a small crown in the up right corner and exiting his apartment.

Logan sighed, looking at his reflection in the cafe’s bathroom one last time. He was submerged with work that weekend and he was honestly exhausted. The mere thought of having to get back out and work gave him nausea, but he had to do it.

With on last breath he turned around, ready to get out of the bathroom and that’s when it happened. Before he could even touch the door that one opened, and a man whom he knew way too well from Patton’s obsession over him run straight into him, drenching his white dresshirt with his coffee.

“What the hell?!” Logan exclaimed as the stranger gasped.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, here take my sweater! I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t see you and I didn’t think there was anyone in the bathroom!” He said scrambling to take the clothing off as Logan just grumbled.

“No, it’s fine, just make sure to look where you’re going next time.” The nerd grumbled, dusting his shirt off as if that would have helped.

Roman didn’t think twice before trusting his sweater in the stranger’s hands. “No please, I insist, I can’t just let you walk out with that giant stain, not when it’s my fault.”

Logan just stared at him for a few seconds, an eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as the YouTube held his gaze. He knew the other wouldn’t give up so, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he grabbed the clothing, making him smile. “Fine.”

It took him a few minutes, but eventually he came out of the stall, his dirty dress shirt in his hands as he tried to adjust the sweater as best as he could; Roman was a lot taller than he was and that thing was bigger even on him, so on the nerdy guy was just huge.

“Well, it’s a bit big but I’ll hope it will do for the day! Let me go back out and I can grab some money to pay for the laundry!” He said, but before he could even take a step, his eyes caught sight of something on the other’s exposed shoulder.

“Oh, not you too. Please no.” He whined rolling his eyes, his smile fading and his fists clenched in built up anger.

Logan just stared at him confused.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know perfectly well what you’re doing. Honestly why are you all so obsessed with me?!” He asked exasperated, raising his voice slightly and gesturing over the small drawing of a small on a book on the other’s skin.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I know what you’re talking about. Is there something wrong with my soulmate mark?” Logan asked, taking a small step back and narrowing his eyes at the YouTuber. Sure he wasn’t much of a romantic, but he still was protective of his soulmate, it didn’t matter that he had yet to meet him.

Roman just rolled his eyes, earring out a bitter, mocking laugh. “Something wrong, of course there’s something wrong! It’s fake! You just draw it on!”

Those words made the nerdy guy growl as he quickly covered his shoulder, keeping his hand there, as if to protect it.

“First of all, who the _fuck_ do you think you are to tell me that my soulmate is fake?!” He asked, voice low and threatening, making Roman’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. “And second of all, why would you even think it was fake? You literally had no reason to.”

“Excuse me? Do you have any idea of who I am?!” Logan just stared at him blankly.

“Yeah. You’re a quite famous internet personality and my room-mate is literally obsessed with you. I, on the other hand, tend to find you rather annoying and this is not helping your case. Also, who you are does not justify your previous statement.”

Roman looked at him surprised, his lips slightly parted.

“damn, it’s like hearing a dictionary talk.” He mumbled to himself. “you really don’t care about who I am?” He asked, taking a breath of relief when he saw the other shake his head, just to instantly freeze.

If that guy really didn’t care about who he was, and had the same soulmark as his then that meant…

“ _Soulmate._ ”


	11. Day 11 - Jigsaw - Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First thing first I want to say that the fist part of this story (The Jigsaw part) is an summarization/adaptation of a monologue from Daniel Sloss' show on Netflix. Please please please go see it, it's amazing and absolutely worth seeing!
> 
> I hope you like this one because i'm not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind turning this into a story in the future!
> 
> As always let me know if you find any mistakes/typos and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Ali c:

** SOULMATE SEPTEMBER **

**Day 11:** Pick your favorite Soulmate AU and write about it, it can be from this list or something completely different. Fairies AU.

**˜*˜**

Society has always taught Logan that to truly be happy and fulfilled, he needed to be with someone. That alone he was broken, incomplete; that being alone was wrong.

And Logan hated it. He hated seeing all those couples online feigning having this perfect relationships, when in reality they were anything but happy, and he hated even more the fact that they still succeeded in making him feel inadequate for being happy while single.

He was seven years old the fist time it happened. It was a warm summer evening when he naively went up to his father, asking what the purpose of life was; it was a very difficult question to answer, and no one would have ever expected a child to come up with that kind of question so for a few minutes his father had no idea how to answer.

How do you explain the meaning of life to a child when not even you had any idea what it was? So, Mr Lodge tried his best to explain what it was for him, in a way that his son would understand it and he accidentally did it perfectly: He explained that life was like a Jigsaw puzzle, but that each and every one of them had lost the box with the image, so none of them knew what the picture they were working towards was, so they were all just confidently guessing; like everyone does when they don’t know how to start a puzzle, you have to start with the corners and work your way in: family, friends, hobbies and job. Obviously this would be different for each and every person and they would change all through out life, but that was the gist of it.

And then came the center piece. Logan’s father explained that at the center of every jigsaw there was the thing that made that person the happiest they would ever be: that was the partner piece, the perfect person that would come along and finally complete you and make you whole, filling that missing space in your puzzle.

Despite how sweet that metaphor could have seemed, the only thing that registered in Logan’s brain was simple: if you’re not with someone you are not whole, and therefor broken.

And Logan hated it, because everything from that point on seemed to point towards love, everyone seemed to tell him one way or another that he needed love to be happy, to the point where if you didn’t manage to find that perfect person fast enough, it was then acceptable to take the wrong person, the wrong jigsaw pieces and shove them into their life even if the pieces didn’t match up. It was acceptable to move pieces around and forget about the ones you needed because if you had someone then you _had_ to be happy…right?

_Wrong._

That was the conclusion Logan got to. What everyone was telling him, what society was telling him, was not true. Now don’t get him wrong, he didn’t arrive at that conclusion out of nowhere. He tried to stay at their game, to do as they told him to; he was a man of science after all, he firmly believed in the scientific method. And each time he failed; each time he went and got into a relationship, he merely took him three months to realize how miserable he was in it.

So after many tries and many fails, he decided to stop listening to society and start to walk on his jigsaw on his own and by himself. He was tired of following the rules set by a society which did nothing but romanticize the idea of love to the point of making its people feel so broken and making them so obsessed with starting the rest of their life that they were willing to give up the one they were currently living.

He was firmly convinced someone had to first learn how to love themselves before presenting that someone else did. Because if you only love 20% of yourself then anyone could come along and love 30% of you and you’d think that they love you endlessly when in reality, is less than half. He was the idea that you had the idea that you had to love a 100% of yourself because at that pointed whoever came along at to go above and beyond to make you feel special and avoid being transformed in idea of yourself that your partner had falsely fabricated in their head and that you now felt like you have to live up to.

He was convinced that everyone center piece was different and that his father’s happened to be the one of his life. But everyone had find their own.

So that’s what he did. He worked on his jigsaw, he worked on learning how to be happy alone and how to love 100% of himself. And sure it wasn’t always easy, but he got there. And he was now, at 25 years old, at a point in his life where he was almost genuinely afraid of falling for someone who would then go and modify his jigsaw, because for the first time he felt like he was truly happy and complete.

And that’s when it happened. That’s when everything fell apart.

**˜*˜**

It was a very common thing in the fairy world to grow up on tales of how everyone met their soulmate, how they met this random stranger that came along and turned their life upside-down in the best way possible.

Janus didn’t believe it. Sure he was a fae. Sure, he had powers. But there was no spell that let him know who someone’s true self was. No spell let you see the possible paths your life could take in the future based on whether you choose to be with said person or not.

Everyone always told him that he would know when he met his soulmate, he would know because talking to them and getting to know them would be as easy as breathing. He would know, because he would have felt like he was everything with them and nothing without them. But no matter how hard he tried, it was just not a concept he could wrap his head around.

He sighed, throwing a rock in the calm lake he was sitting by, completely distorting his reflection. It was so pretty out there and he loved coming out of Fairyland for a walked in the wood in the human world, he had just always found them calming.

That place in particular, a small almost hidden lake in the middle of a dense forest, was probably his favorite place to think or just relax. Despite being in the human world he could always let his glamour down there, revealing his true form, because no one was ever there to witness it. No one, until that day.

Logan was walking in the woods behind his new house, determined to explore them and maybe find a good reading and writing spot. It was his second time adventuring the dense vegetation and it was only the first time he went that deep, making sure to have his phone to use in case of emergency.

Finally after hours of walking, he spotted a small lake through a tree branch and immediately made his way over with a smile. Everyone living in that area had a family to care for and this place way way too deep in the forest for anyone to even dare trying to find it

He was about to move the last branch when he stopped, frozen, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise: there, sitting on a big lat rock and staring out into the water was a guy. He had black curly hair slightly messy and long, his tan skin was covered in lighter patches, as if he had vitiligo, his shirt lying next to him neatly folded. But that was not what caught Logan’s eyes. What caught his attention was the giant white and pink flower that looked like a clematis coming out of the center of his back and covering almost his whole figure. How was that even possible? Was the plant _actually_ coming out of his body, or was it just some kind of illusion? And even then, how would anyone get a clematis to look _that_ big?

Slowly, trying to not make any sound, Logan took his phone out, taking a photo of the stranger. Unfortunately for him though, his flash was on and immediately caught the weirdly beautiful guy’s attention, making him turn around hastily, eyes wide in surprise.

A look of fear spread on Janus’ face as he hurriedly got to his feet, trying to get as far away as possible from the human who was now frozen in place, cheeks red for the embarrassment of getting caught and phone still in hand.

The fae immediately putting his glamour back up, hiding his flower and slightly pointy year, but not concealing his beautiful yellow eyes.

“Wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Logan exclaimed, finally recovering from the shock, quickly taking a step forward and putting his hands up. “Please don’t run, I swear I’m not going to hurt you or tell anyone about you. I’m just… intrigued.”

Janus didn’t know why, he didn’t know why he actually stopped and turned around, carefully observing as the stranger got closer and closer to him. His head was yelling at him telling him to run, but everything in his body made it impossible for him to follow through.

For some reason to him unknown, he was unable to run. He was unable to get away.

It was in that moment that he realized what it meant and what was actually happening. He had found him. He had found his soulmate.


	12. Day 12 - Living a dream - Royality

SOULMATE SEPTEMBER

Day 12 : You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.

˜*˜

"Hello citizens! Fear not for your prince has arrived!" Patton heard from behind him, making him immediately turn around with a big smile. He had always loved his soulmate's dreams, they were so creative and so exciting and he could see, he could see everything!

That was honestly what he loved the most, being able to see and enjoy everything around him, even the love of his life who otherwise would have never been able to admire.

And honestly, Patton was convinced that no more beautiful man had ever walked that planet: Roman had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

More than once the prince had stopped to talk to him and take him on adventures in which he always ended up needing to be protected or saved.

And honestly Patton wouldn't have wanted it any other way, it didn't matter if every time he woke up he went back to his dark and blurry world in which he could only distinguish light and shadows.

It didn't matter if he would have only ever been able to admire his soulmate in his dreams.

Because either way he knew that one day his prince would have came, and that, to his surprise, would have been sooner than expected.


	13. Day 13 - Strongest - Logince

** SOULMATE SEPTEMBER **

**Day 13 :** Everyone is born with a super power, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

**˜*˜**

Logan and Roman had been in competition since they were young. Always thriving to be the best at everything and be better than the other, getting more than mad when they wouldn't succeed.

It got to the point where it was getting ridiculous, with them glaring at each other through the cafeteria and silently racing to see who would finish their lunch first, and honestly their best friends had had it.

When for the forth time that week both Logan and Roman were shoveling spaghetti down their throat all the while glaring at each other, Virgil was trying to ignore the nerd and the stares they were getting while silently banging his head on the table. Patton, on the other hand, was trying his best to get Roman to slowdown and not choke on his food.

At one point their eyes met and with just one look they knew they were far over this feud. Being soulmate but best friends with two people who were enemies was truly draining and honestly, kind of annoying.

So during English class they organized a plan that would have hopefully got them to stop fighting over literally everything.

So shooting a message to their best friends they told them to meet them behind the school after the last bell rang to hang out, and then skipping the last class of the day, both Virgil and Patton met at the picnic tables at the back of the building.

After talking for a while and practicing to see how far Virgil had to be from Patton for the fatherly guy to be able to use his protective barriers, They finally saw their two friends arrive.

As soon as Logan and Roman's eyes met, they started glaring at each other, making the other two roll their eyes.

"Okay okay, stop it. That's it, this is ridiculous." Virgil grumbled walking forwards and grabbing his best friend's wrist as Patton did the same with the princely guy.

"Yeah kiddos, I'm tired to see you fighting all the time!"

"We are not your kids Patton."

"Shut up Calculator Watch!"

The two immediately took the occasion to start bickering making their friends groan in frustration.

"STOP IT." Virgil yelled finally making everyone fall silent. If it weren't for the fact that Patton was so close to him, the sky would have already turned dark and thunder would have been crippling all around him. "I have had it up to here with your shit and I'm tired. So you wanna see who's the stronger between you two? Go on and fight then."

The two rivals were now looking at the emo guy with wide surprised eyes, not expecting such a proposition coming from him, and even more so, not expecting Patton, who hated violence, to agree.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on. Fight. I will stand far enough so that Patton can use his powers and make sure no one gets hurt." He said, and with that he started to walk away, not waiting for an answer.

"Very well." The nerd stated, clearing his voice. "Shall we begin?"

"Oh, we shall nerd. I will end you!" Roman laughed, already feeling his power starting to surge in the pit of his stomach.

He went to throw his flames at the same time as Logan went to throw up a shield.

But nothing happened.

Let's just say that the talk they had afterwards was probably one of the most awkward of their life, but they wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.


	14. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry guys but I can't continue this challenge. I tried my best I swear I did, but it was supposed to be something fun and it started to not be more of an anxiety and stress inducing thing for me.

I am not able to get organized enough to pull off a challenge like this and I have realized this too late, and for this I'm sorry. I don't want writing to feel like a chore and that is what it started to feel like for some of this.

I hope you can understand! I will still post the one I have written and the ones I looked forward to, but I'll do it on my time and taking the time to actually be happy with what I create!

Sorry again,

Ali c:


End file.
